The Pink Devil
by God destroyer of chaos
Summary: When the War against Zeref was lost Natsu, Erza and Happy has been send in to an diffrent planet called Earth. What will happen when Gremory gets three new members? The DxD arc is after Phenex arc and Issei has cheated on Rias
1. Chapter 1

**Mangolia=Year 791**

Natsu ran from the guild hall. He heard a powerfull roar of an dragon, familiar to the roar when his former father died. It was Agnolocia.

"NATSU! Wait for me!" a female yelled behind Natsu who turned around and saw Erza with the sleeping Happy on her hands. "Erza why are you here?!" Natsu yelled to her.

"We need to get away from here now!" She managed to say before an pitch black sword pierced trought her stomach and she fell on the ground. "ERZA!" Natsu yelled in anger after seeing who owned the sword. It was Zeref.

His eye's turned into pitch black before a fifty white points came in to his eyes and a powerful aura surounded (AN: fuck you english i cant spell but i guess you guys can get what i'm trying to say) him.

Erza looked Natsu in fear even if she was about to die. Before Natsu could do anything, Erza, Happy and he were in a room and that was the last thing they could see before they fell asleep.

 **In Erza's dream.**

Erza looked around and saw an woman with beautiful dress on on her. "Hello Erza Scarlet." The woman sayed. "Who are you?" Erza asked. "My name is Athena godness of wisdom and war." She aswered to her.

"Why are you here?" Erza asked again. "I'm here to help you." Athena sayed before a magic circle appeared under her and a armor stand came up from it. "This is the Dragon armor it has the same abilitys that ur Dragon Slayer friends have." She sayed as the armor apeared on the stand.

It was black as midnight sky with a dragon's head looking helmet. The chest was thight and stong looking piece with on the back there came two wings made of scales from dragon's wings the legs were the most openned place from the armor. Only highsocks (hich shocks? High-shocks? idk) made of dragons tail and a tail looking sword handel cam from the place where her ass will be if she would use it.

"Me and my great aunt Aphrodite are giving you a gift with ur Earth counter part as well, mine is the armor while Aphrodite's is that ur breats will grow to MM size (Dont know if it's a real cup size) and u will be always tight as fuck but not to wide so you could handle a 10 inch long 2-3 thicks wide dick." Athena sayed while Erza looked at her in awe.

"I accept the gift's Lady Athena." She sayed

 **In Natsu's dream**

Natsu looked around only seeing space until he heard someone speaking. " **My name is** **Order** **or** **Chaos** **because of my two personality's of an female and male but I'm here to give you Natsu Dragneel a power called Infinity Primortal slayer magic with all of the God Slayer Magic's and Dragon and Demon Slayer magic's and all of the curse's.** " Chaos/Order sayed " **Do you accpet this?"** Chaos/Order asked. "Yes Lady Chaos." Natsu sayed before he woke up in a room with crimson heared and scarlet heared girls next to him.

 **Underworld in Earth**

Rias Gremory was walking trought the backyard of the Gremory's family mansion until she saw a scarlet heared girl with salmon heared boy and a blue cat with white wings? She got the three of them in her magicall teleport circle and teleported them in her room to her bed as the boy just grapped her breast with the scarlet's breast as well and pulled the 2 closer as Rias just stripped herself and got next to him tightly thinking about Issei's and her break up before falling asleep.

 **Ok gentelmans and ladies here's a High School DxD and FT crossover for you! Rewiew's are always welcome about what should i do with the story, but RiZaTsu (RiasxErzaxNatsu) pairing will be always on yhe point now. Rias and Erza have MM cup sizesed breast so dont over think it :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gremory's Resistanse Year 2014**

Natsu woke up with a unfamiliar scent on his nose, scent of an apple. He looked around him and saw Erza, Happy and lastly an naked woman with a haircollor of Erza.

Rias started to wake up from the dream and saw the pink haired boy sitting on the bed. "Who are you?" The boy asked. "My name is Rias Gremory, and I'm a devil." Rias sayed. "My name is Natsu Dragneel nice to meet... Wait did you just say DEVIL?!" Natsu asked. "Yes I did and nice to meet you to Natsu." Rias sayed with smile. 'Her smile looks like angel, and look at those breast, they are like a overgrown watermelons. Wait why am I thinking about her in dirty way?' Natsu tought.

Rias looked at Erza and shooked her head a little. "Time to wake up." She whispered in her ear as Erza opened her eyes and saw naked Rias and Natsu. "What is going on?" She asked. "Erza this girl who woke you up is Rias and she seems really nice." Natsu sayed to her as Rias got up and Natsu's eyes widenned. "GET SOME COVER NOW!" Erza yelled to Rias as Natsu's nose started to bleed like waterfall. 'THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!' Natsu thought as he started to fell uncouncios from the nosebleed, as Rias got her panties and bra on.

 **In Natsu's mind**

Natsu looked around as he saw a man with red hair looking at him. "Hello Natsu Dragneel, its nice to meet a new young devil start." The man sayed to him. "Who even are you?" Natsu asked. "My name is Satan, the god of underworld in Earth, as for Greek's I'm Hades and for Romans Pluto. And I'm the brother of God." Satan answered to Natsu. "So wait you are God's brother?" Natsu asked as Satan nodded.

"But lets get to work, you my devil friend are going to be a peerege leader, and King for Rias. You can desing who you want as well but Rias is going to be ur Queen, you have 2 Bishop's, 2 Knight's, 2 Rookie's and 10 Pawn's." Satan sayed as he smirked. "And you can get ur knight mage as knight of ur peerege." Satan sayed as Natsu woke up.

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLB

Erza looked at Natsu worried, as Rias was next to him using the little healing power's she had. "So why are we here?" Erza asked from Rias. "I have no idea, i thought you would have one." Rias answered as Natsu woke up.

 **Ok guys here's a thing bout this story, it will not be a IsseixRiasxHarem it will be RiasxErzaxNatsu and in bout 5-7 chapter it will have its own lemon but sorry about not uptade for now, but I havent seen a openning how to continue. I had this story idea about NatsuxErzaxRiasxRaynare/Yaama but i dont know about it. I will get a vote if i can about that story but i will still stick with this one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Au: Sorry for not updating... I haven't been online cause of school... but I'm doing this on my tablet...**

 **3PM Occult Research Club**

 **"What is** **crappy dood doing in here?" Issei yelled. "Who did you call 'crappy dood'?" Natsu asked with lifeless face that made Issei as pale as ghost. "Natsu stop that, he is part of my peerege!" Rias yelled to the young S-Class Devil. "Awe man... Why do you gotta ruin all the fun? Like there isn't anyone else that could crap in their pants expect for that guy... And he even broke your heart..." "Don't even talk bout it here!" Rias yelled at him as Natsu cowered his ears in the pain. '** ** _Jeez what's wrong with her today..'_ Natsu thought to himself as a picture of Erza and Rias naked next to him came in his mind.**

 **(Later that day)**

 **Erza looked out of the windows and the two boy's training their asses off. Issei strikes as first while Yuto blocked the hit with ice sword. The impact distroyed the sword but flaming sword appeared on his hand and the fight continued. Natsu was under a tree taking a nap while the guys stopped training and started walking slowly towards Natsu as Yuto strikes the sword few times as the grass was on fire as they sneaked out of the seen and Natsu just continued he's napping as the fire started to lick his shirt till it was on fire. He didnt wake up as he's shirt burn off revealing he's eight pack. Erza just fell a sleep from exitment.**

 **Well that's it doods! HOPE you liked it! Next update might take a while but please do rewiev if you want to get someone in Natsu's own peerege (later in the story) and favorite + flow if you want I repeat if _you want._**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Month later

It was an exiting day in Tokyo. It was Christmas Even.

Natsu was walking away from stalker group. 'God fucking damn. How can Loki survive this popularity or Yuto...' Natsu tought before hearing screems of lust behind him and started running. It was he's tenth girl who tried to give her body to him as 'present'.

Later that day:

Natsu was in the club house as he saw Rias walking in the club house with Issei behind her trying to take a peek under her skirt.

'Should I tell them about my power levels?' Natsu tought before Erza striked him in the head with her fist making him groan a little in pain. "What was that?" Natsu asked as Erza looked a little envy to Rias.

"Why are YOU watching her BOOBS bounce?" Erza asked. "What do you mean?" "I SAW U LOOK AT THEM LIKE A KID TO CANDY OR NEW PHONE!" Erza yelled.

"Oh should I look at ur boobs when ur in those small as bikinis?" Natsu asked. "Or just watch as ur in shower naked?" "H-H-H-How would u be a-able to see m-me in sh-sho-shower?" Erza asked.

"Oh i have few tricks in my sleeve belive me... 'OH Natsu yes please there' OH I'M SO WET' You say that almost every time u mastubate in shower... And u always mastubate there..." Natsu said as Erza looked at him and started glowing.

CLIFF HANGER! Sorry ppl that have waited for soooooo long but I was on brake cause i have readed so fucking many hate rewievs on this story so ppl who hate this u can go fuck urself in the ass with a bamboo... I write only for people to enjoy.

I listen to : Leave it All Behind from Cult to follow. You can find the music list in Spotify by searching Santeri Sieppi and look for Rock EN ROLL. He is great friend of mine and loves this story. So thank him i found interest in uptading this month. I hope you all can do me an favor and rewiev on 5.8 cause its mine and Santeri's birthday and wish us happy birthday but yeah... YOU GUYS ROCK! Allready 68 favorites and 71 follows... 27 rewievs 3 Hope you a good one


End file.
